


Day 23; Trying a New Position

by Alyssa_85



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [23]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_85/pseuds/Alyssa_85
Summary: Lovino fucks Antonio for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think this technically counts as trying a new position, right?

“I want to top.” Antonio’s eyes widened, mouth hanging open.

“You do?”

“Yes. I’m sick of always bottoming, I want to fuck you.” Lovino refused to meet his boyfriend’s eye across the table, instead keeping his eyes on the empty plate in front of him. “I want to make you feel the uncomfortable feeling of having something up there.”

“Oh, Lovi! You really want to? I’d love that!”

“You would?”

“Sí! I’ve wanted to try it out for a while!”

“Why didn’t you fucking say anything then?”

“I didn’t think you’d be into it. I thought you liked it when I, and you’d say, fuck you into the mattress.”

Lovino spluttered, his face turning a brighter red than anyone thought possible. “I wouldn’t say that!”

“You did though! Last time we had sex.”

“Shut up, bastardo. I want to try it tomorrow.”

“You’re planning us having sex? That’s unusual.”

“I wasn’t planning, I was telling you.”

“Okay, sounds good to me.”

“Good.”

Antonio smiled fondly at his boyfriend. “So, what made you want to do it? You’ve never said anything about it before.”

Lovino shrugged, sipping his wine. “It’s been a long time, that’s all.”

“You’re so cute, Lovi.”

“Whatever.”

* * *

 

Lovino paced the room, palms clammy and heart racing in his chest. Antonio watched him from the bed, a soft smile on his face. “Lovi, what’s wrong? Don’t you want to do this?”

“I do.” His eyes trailed over Antonio’s naked body, throat going dry at the view. “I’ve just never done this.” He sighed. “What if I do it wrong?”

“Lovino, just go slow. Don’t rush things. I can prepare myself if it would make you feel better?”

“No, I want to do it.” Lovino knelt beside Antonio on the bed. “Can I ask you something?”

“Anything.”

“Have you ever… you know?”

“Have I ever what?”

“Been on the… receiving side of things?”

“Oh.” Antonio leant over and pressed a light kiss to Lovino’s cheek. “I haven’t. This is a first for me too.”

“You’re not scared?”

“I’m terrified, and really nervous, but I know it’ll be okay. You know why?”

“Why?”

“Because I’m with you, silly. I’m happy to experience this first with you.”

Lovino bit his lip, laughing lightly under his breath. “Me too. Can I… can I touch you?”

“You don’t have to ask, Lovi,” Antonio replied, a large smile on his face. “Remember, just prepare me slowly, don’t just rush ahead with it.”

“Okay.” Lovino pushed apart Antonio’s legs, crawling to sit between them. “Can you pass me the lube?”

Antonio grabbed the lube from the bedside table, and handed it to him. Lovino popped the cap off, and lathered up his fingers before positioning a single finger at Antonio’s entrance.

“Are you ready?”

“Yeah, go right ahead.”

Lovino pushed his finger in, eyes trained on his boyfriend’s face, trying to make out any signs of discomfort. Antonio’s lip was between his teeth, eyes clenched shut.

“Are you okay, Antonio?”

“’M fine, it just feels weird.”

“Yeah, it does. Sorry about that.”

“It’s okay, it’s nice to know what I put you through when we have sex.”

“It does get better with time,” Lovino informed him, using his free hand to bend Antonio’s knees. “I like this position, but if you’re uncomfortable, just tell me, we can try something else.”

“It’s fine, Lovi, can you do me a favour though?”

“Sure?”

“Move your finger? And add another?”

“Are you sure? You said not to move too fast.”

“I’m sure, I can get used to it quicker if you move them.”

“Got it.” Lovino slowly inserted a second finger, thrusting them in slowly. “Is this okay?” He asked.

“Y-yeah.”

Lovino watched Antonio’s face intently, wondering if he ever made the faces Antonio was making. He knew first-hand how weird it was the first time, so he moved to lay down, and wrap his mouth around Antonio’s cock. Antonio hissed, his eyes flying open, caught completely off-guard.

“ _Oh, fuck_ , Lovi,” he moaned, trying his hardest not to buck up into Lovino’s mouth. Lovino grinned around Antonio, knowing how good it felt to have a mouth around his cock whilst being stretched out. Antonio’s toes curled against the bedding, his lips parted slightly as soft sounds came out.

“I-I think I’m ready,” Antonio said, voice already croaky from strained moans.

Lovino let his cock drop from his mouth, and wiped away the string of saliva before saying, “You do?”

“Sí.”

The Italian removed his fingers, wiping them on a piece of tissue Antonio had passed him. “How… how do you want to do this?”

“I want to see your face.”

“Okay. I, uh, okay, on your back then.” Lovino shifted himself so he was hovering over Antonio, their faces inches apart. Antonio broke the space between them by wrapping his arms around him, pulling Lovino completely against him, their erections pushing together between them. They pressed their mouths together in a slow kiss, tongues brushing together, lips moving softly together.

“Are you still nervous, mi amor?”

“No, are you?”

“No.” He wrapped his legs around Lovino’s waist, heels digging into his lower back. “I just want you.”

Lovino grinned. “I suppose, as I’m feeling giving, you can have me.” He moved to line himself up at Antonio’s entrance, before slowly pushing in. Antonio held him tightly, wincing slightly at the odd, but not entirely painful, feeling.

“Are you okay?” Lovino asked, watching his boyfriend’s face. “Do you need me to stop?”

“No, keep going,” he replied without missing a beat, he hooked his arms around his legs, holding them up to get comfier. “Oh, _god_ , how do you… do this?”

Lovino panicked slightly, coming to a halt in his movements. “Am I hurting you?”

“No, it just feels weird.”

“Do you want to switch positions?”

“No, just… kiss me?”

Lovino chuckled. “So easy to please,” he teased. He kissed Antonio’s lips softly, moving his hips again. After a few minutes of slow thrusts and soft kisses, Antonio whined under his breath, digging his heels deeper into Lovino’s back, a silent beg for more.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“Fuck… no, faster, move faster.”

“Are you sure?”

“God, Lovino, _please_!”

“Okay, okay.” With a slight change in position, Lovino sped up his thrusts, the feeling of Antonio’s tight arsehole driving him crazy. He had never felt anything like it, he could understand now why Antonio loved topping. He reached between them, to circle Antonio’s leaking erection in his hand. Antonio groaned, his fingernails digging into Lovino’s shoulders as Lovino stroked in time with his thrusts.

Antonio thought he was at his limit of how much pleasure he could feel until Lovino hit something inside of him that made his eyesight go white, and his back arch harshly. “Do that again!”

“Ah, finally,” Lovino mumbled, angling himself to hit Antonio’s prostate again. With each thrust, Antonio cried out, his entire body shaking in a way Lovino hadn’t ever seen. He wondered if he ever reacted this way, another reason to understand why Antonio loved fucking him so much. The way Antonio writhed, his arsehole contracting around his cock, sent Lovino over the edge. He was ashamed he came first, spilling his load into Antonio’s tight hole.

He didn’t stop moving though, he kept thrusting as much as he could, wanting nothing more than to bring Antonio off. Antonio whined, and writhed, his entire body shaking as he came hard across his stomach and Lovino’s hand. He breathing was unsteady as Lovino pulled out, his heart hammering in his chest.

“I’m sorry.”

“What for, mi amor? That was amazing,” he breathed, rolling onto his side to look at Lovino who had settled down beside him.

“I… I came first.”

“So? From what I can remember, I did too the first time we had sex.”

“I wanted you to feel good too.”

“Lovino, what are you talking about? I felt amazing, that felt amazing, you are amazing. It doesn’t matter who came first, anyway, we both came, and that’s all that matters.”

“Does it hurt?”

“Not yet.”

“Give it a while, you’ll get the pain.”

“Thanks.” Antonio chuckled. “Really though, that was amazing. I’m very happy you decided you wanted to do that.”

“You are?”

“Yes, it’s good to mix things up, try new things, and to share the bottom top thing.”

“Can I be honest?”

“About everything.”

“I prefer to bottom. Fucking you felt nice, but I like to be fucked.”

Antonio kissed him softly. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Ti amo, bastard.”

“Te amo, Lovino.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if it's obvious, but I wrote this in about an hour and a half. I need to stop procrastinating all day, and actually start writing these earlier than two hours before they're supposed to be up.


End file.
